User talk:Plasma Cosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Teigen-Teigen no Me page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subrosian (Talk) 14:03, May 24, 2010 Articles Before you even leave me a hateful, inflammatory message (like I know you probably will) as to why I deleted all of your articles, I will tell you now that those are some of the most terrible articles I have ever seen. Do people even bother to look at articles as example as to how they should be formatted? There were no info boxes, no categories, no proper coding whatsoever, the spelling and grammar was a complete joke. You couldn't even get the "no Mi" in your Devil Fruits right. You called it Hayai Hayai no Me and Teigen-Teigen no Me. It's "no Mi," and you don't need the "-" symbols between it. I mean, seriously? Do you even watch One Piece? Do you even know anything about the series to be making FanFiction about it? I'm just not even gonna tolerate this crap. Your articles were absolute garbage and if I know anything about how people like you design crap, most of them were probably god-modded or overpowered or had the most ridiculous ability ever. Subrosian 18:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Once you post something online, it's open to criticism whether you like it or not. If you don't want people to criticize your work, then go make your own Wikia. I'm far from overreacting when I've seen things like that on a constant basis and nobody ever bothers to listen to what I say when I tell them to fix things or they just leave those hunks of trash cluttering up my Wikia. I don't appreciate it at all, because it makes things look unorganized and unprofessional like that horrendous One Piece Fanon Wiki. We have our dignity, and so should you in accepting why I erased those articles. Subrosian 13:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) You don't know who I am. Don't assume I am not aware of these things. I'm glad you have your own Wiki, but I don't need to tolerate this level of asinine shit from someone like you. For the record, I spent many days learning all the tools of the trade on how to format Wikipedia articles before even bothering to post. You showed a blatant disregard for proper formatting, not just grammatical errors. If you had actually read my initial message, then you would know that. It appears to me you didn't take anything from what I said to you about the irritation I deal with in regards to people who don't know how to edit their fucking articles properly. So don't you dare accuse me of being an unjust or unfair or impatient Admin. I have zero tolerance for this kind of disrespect, especially from someone with such a poor vocabulary as yourself who can't even spell words like chivalrous properly. Subrosian 18:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) There I left you an explanation why each of your Devil Fruits got deleted, you whiny little bastard. Are you happy now? Subrosian 01:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you're such a "Master of the Written Word" as you claim you are, and if you type as well as you do when talking to me, then why, may I ask, did all of your articles look like absolute garbage when you first made those articles? The sudden shift in your typing abilities leaves me to believe one of two things. You have a ghost writer or you took the opportunity to run what you typed to me through a spell checker, because I still notice little mistakes here and there. It's just the fact that your writing toward me improved little by little until it seemed as if a different person was writing altogether. Whether you choose to believe it or not, you were complaining. It might not have been outright complaining, but your subtle complaints don't get by someone like me. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not what you would consider a tyrant. I've helped far more people than you'd like to believe, because it seems to me that you choose to see me in some kind of negative light. However, there are rules to be adhered to for a reason and we at the One Piece Fan Fiction Wikia as it should be at every Wikia have standards of how our articles appear to the public. We are linked on the major One Piece Encyclopedia and as a result, there is potential for people branching off from there to see our humble little site here. Do you think that I, as one of the Admin, want things to look as unorganized and trashy as your first articles did? Absolutely not. This all could have been avoided from the get-go if you had actually made your articles looked as nice from the start, but it appeared to me as I stated before, that you had no knowledge of how to format Wikipedia articles. Things also would have been better had you not made such god-modded ideas to begin with, because we also have rules governing those as well in the Guide to Godmodding. I'm perfectly willing to be "civil" and "diplomatic" so long as you're willing to follow the rules. That's all there is to it. Subrosian 16:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Justified I stand by my decision to have your articles deleted for being god-modded. To be honest, I would have given you the time to fix them had they not been of such a ridiculous nature. Trying to use Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi against me really isn't going to work either, because I, along with the person who originally created this Wikia both believe it to be the most god-modded Devil Fruit that Oda ever made and consider it to be his worst idea to date. It pains me to know that you still see me in a negative light, but I'm not going to concede on how I run things around here. I give people plenty of opportunities, to be honest. After a while you just begin to get tired of seeing all the same crap over and over again. Also, if you have so little time on the computer to be trying to put your works of fan fiction out in the open, then perhaps you shouldn't even be doing it in the first place, hm? Just a minor suggestion that I'll leave you with. Subrosian 20:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) We have complained about Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi if you'd read the Today's News section. Subrosian 05:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Banned So Nanohano banned me from the OnePiece Fanon Wiki. Fear not, because now I have proper cause and evidence to report him to a Wikia Admin for his behavior and abusing his power type attitude. I've already done so and hopefully the issue will be resolved in a few days. Subrosian 02:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC)